Mana connection
by Keaton the fox
Summary: The giant Kharlan Tree has gone out of of control, what could possibly be the cause? Lloyd and the others go on a quest to save the connections between the two worlds again.
1. Chapter 1

It has been two years since the victory over Mithos. Genis has continued to graduate to the top of his class, Raine continues to teach to "ignorant" children, and Lloyd still thinks about his dad (Kratos). The Chosen has completed her journey, but all that is about to change. Our story begins in the land of Sylvarant, in the village of Isalia.

"Lloyd… Lloyd wake up!" a voice shouted

Lloyd awoke to see Collette's face. "Colette, what are (yawn) doing here?" Lloyd asked.

"Today's the first day of school, I didn't want you to be late." the angel smiled cheerfully. "Oh, I see- HEY WAIT! You live at Isalia, so what are you doing here at Dirk's house if you don't want to be late?" shouted Lloyd.

"Huh? Oh, I came early so I can come and wake you up." she simply replied.

"Early?" Lloyd thought to himself. "Hey dad!" he shouted, "What time is it?"

The response he got back was, "It's 6:23! Now get back to bed". Lloyd turned, "You woke up at 6:00?" "Yep, didn't want you to be late" she replied.

"I see, well I better get dressed. Wait down stairs for me."

5 minuets later

"Ok Colette, lets go," said Lloyd. Just as he was opening the door, Dirk came down the stairs, "Lloyd? Colette? What are you kids up too?" he asked.

"We're heading to school dad, see ya" Lloyd said as he went out the door.

"Bye Dirk," said Colette as she closed the door.

"School?" Dirk thought to himself, "Since when did they start school at 6:30 in the morning, I wonder,"

Isalia

Raine was straightening up her books in the classroom, when a large slam from the door startled her and caused her to drop them. Lloyd and Colette came running into the classroom breathing heavily. "We're..here…professor" Lloyd panted.

"Astonishing!" the professor cried.

"What..is?" Lloyd asked.

"It seems you've actually managed to get here early this time," said Raine.

"Huh?" Lloyd looked around the room, and saw that there were no students in the room at all.

"Uh, professor? Exactly, when does school start?" Lloyd asked in a distorted tone.

"9:30, why do you ask?"

Lloyd turned to Colette who was already in her seat, "Collette!-," before Lloyd could finish his sentence the ground started to shake.

"Quick, under the tabl-," all of a sudden a book fell of one of the shelves and hit Raine on the head which knocked her out.

"Professor!" Lloyd shouted from underneath his desk. He then noticed that shelf near her was beginning to tilt. No way would Lloyd be able to get to her in time.

Lloyd watched as the shelf was beginning to fall on her. Lloyd closed his eyes and heard the impact of the massive object. But when he opened them, his eyes widened. "Dad!"

Kratos stood over Raine and withheld the impact of the book shelf.

"Lloyd, quickly grab Raine!" Kratos shouted.

Lloyd ran from his desk to grab Raine, but just as he got hold of her arms the shaking stopped.

"Wh-what was that?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll explain later, where's Colette?" asked Kratos to Lloyd.

"Here I am," said Collette as she stood up.

"Collette you're in great da-Look out!" Kratos shouted.

A giant root broke through the window behind Colette and took her outside.

"Colette!" shouted Lloyd. He put Raine under his desk and ran with Kratos outside.

There the giant root was swinging around the angel like a rag doll. "Lloyd!" she cried. "Hang on Collette!" Lloyd shouted back. "What is that thing!" the brave swordsman asked to his dad.

"That, is one of the roots from the Great Tree," said Kratos.

"The Great Tree? You mean **The** tree that connects the two worlds?" Lloyd asked in astonishment.

"Yes, now stop asking questions and pay attention," said Kratos as he pushed Lloyd out of the way from the giant root that was about to squash him.

"You're right! Enough fooling around, lets save Colette!"


	2. Fighting the root

"Hold on Colette!" shouted Lloyd as he drew his Material Blade. He began charging at the giant root. "Sonic Thrust!" he cried, but before he could hit it another root shot up and smacked him away. Lloyd landed next to Kratos who just had his arms crossed.

"Aren't you going to help?" Lloyd asked to his father. "Haven't you noticed? It only attacks when you get within 3 yards," Kratos replied still staring at the monstrosity.

"Ye-Yeah, I noticed!" stuttered Lloyd, "So what are we going to do?"

"Hmm, stay here," said Kratos. He then began to rush toward the center root which held Colette. The root saw him and swung at him, Kratos however jumped back as the root landed in front of him. The brave angel then jumped on the root in front of him which flung him straight in to the air. As he was in mid-air, he revealed his angelic wings and dived straight for the root holding Colette.

"Take this!" he shouted as he cut the branch which held Colette. Kratos was about to catch her, but another branch shot out of the root and grabbed him by the leg which caught him off guard. Colette continued to fall (she would of flown away but the branch had her whole upper torso tied.).

"Colette!" cried Lloyd as he ran to try to catch the body. As he was running he a voice cry out, "Spread!". All of a sudden a fountain of water shot out of the ground and slowed Colette's fall as Lloyd caught her.

"Thanks Lloyd," said Colette as Lloyd cut her free. "I don't think I'm the one you should be thanking," said Lloyd.

"Yeah, if it weren't for me Lloyd would of watched you as you fall and become a pancake," said Genis as he walked in. "I would've caught her!" argued Lloyd.

"Yeah right!" Genis shouted back. "Wel-," Lloyd was interrupted by Colette.

"Lloyd! Kratos!"

Lloyd turned around to see that his dad was still hanging by a limb. "Dad!"

The branches from the root tied around Kratos's leg, arm, waist, and neck. Kratos's head turned to Lloyd and gave him a look. Lloyd shook his head in understanding.

"Lloyd! We have to think of something!" Genis cried.

"No, my dad knows what he's doing," Lloyd simply replied.

Kratos closed his eyes in complete meditation, while the root continuously tossed him around.

Then, he then opened his eyes and called out, "Indignation!"

All of a sudden an aura of light came out of the sky, shinning upon the giant core root. Then a great shot of lightning came down and struck the root, which then released Kratos.

"Way to go dad!" Lloyd shouted. Kratos ran for the group, "Is everyone all right?" he asked.

"We're fine dad… Look out!" Lloyd shouted. Out of the ground came out two more roots, they were sharp, and were headed right for Kratos and Colette.

"Out of the way!" Kratos shouted. "Guardian!" The two roots pinged off the shield, then headed for Genis. Lloyd jumped in the way just in time two cut the roots n half. Next, the half cut root then split into five more roots and aimed for the whole group. They all created their shields (force field and guardian). The roots pinged off, but the fifth struck Lloyd and had him hit a tree. It was about to strike again, but Kratos got in the way and took the blow. Both Kratos and Lloyd were down, this gave the creature a perfect time to make the kill. The root split itself in two, and then trusted its way to the two victims. However, before it struck a female voice was heard from the distance.

"Photon!" cried the voice. Just then a ray of light surrounded the core root and purged its entire body with light. The creature stopped its attack and froze. It then began making horrible high-pitched screams and slowly began to sink back underground.

The professor then walked out of the schoolhouse rubbing her head moaning. "That was a root from the Giant Kharlan Tree was it not?" Raine asked. Kratos got up, "Indeed,".

Genis walked over to Lloyd to help him up, "Lloyd, c'mon get up!". He then began to hear him snoring. "He's sleeping," said Genis. "Move," said Raine as she came up to Lloyd.

(_Slap_) Lloyd stood up at attention. "What happened? Where's the root?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't think it would be great to talk here," said Kratos. "If you want to understand what is going on. Then I suggest you follow me."

Lloyd and Colette looked at each, then followed Kratos out of Isalia.


	3. For Now

"It's about time," said Yuan as the group walked in.

To their surprise, also in the room was Sheena, Regal, and Presea as well. "Sheena, Regal, you're here too?" said Lloyd in shock. "Yep," Sheena replied, "I take it you guys got the earthquake too."

"We did," answered Raine. Lloyd interrupted, "But the earthquake was caused by a root from the Kharlan Tree." Kratos stood next to Yuan while the others were heading to their seats with the others. Then Genis noticed, "Hey, where's Zelos?"

"If you can take your seat I can explain," Yuan said in a low voice. Genis took his seat, and Yuan began to speak.

"As you know, an unusual event has occurred in both worlds. We both seem to seem to have faced a huge earthquake." Yuan turned to Sheena, "Sheena, give us a report of what happened in Tethe Alla,". Sheena stood up, "Well, in Mizuho we experienced a large shaking that went on for about an hour. It was obvious that it wasn't an average earthquake, so I summoned Gnome to stop the shaking."

Then Lloyd interrupted, "Then it stopped right?". Sheena shook her head, "Nope, it just kept on coming. So anyway, I decided to send Gnome underground to check it out." Sheena then began to look at the floor.

"Then what happened?" asked Genis in great curiosity. Sheena then answered, "Then… He didn't come back."

The whole group froze, "Didn't come back!" Genis shouted. "What do you mean didn't come back?"

"I mean he didn't come back!" Sheena shouted. "I'm sorry I shouted.".

"Then it seems the situation has gotten worse than I thought," said Yuan. Then Colette rose up, "I'm sorry about Gnome,". Sheena then sat down without a word.

"Enough!" shouted Yuan. Everybody froze again, then Lloyd stood up. "Enough! Enough of what? Sheena just lost one of the Summon Spirits!"

"Lloyd! Sit down!" Yuan again shouted. He then turned to Sheena, "Gnome is gone, there is nothing we can do about it now." He then turned back to Lloyd, "I thought I told you to sit back down."

"I can stand if I want to," sassed Lloyd.

"Lloyd," said Kratos in a deep voice. Lloyd then sat back down.

Yuan then began to speak again, "The Kharlan Tree is our problem right now, and so are the Chosen.".

"But I'm not the Chosen anymore," said Colette.

"That is true, but you still have a great amount of manna surrounding you." said Yuan. "The best we can do now is hide Colette from the outside world where the Tree can get to her."

Lloyd stood up, "Why do we have to hide Colette! Why can't we just head to the Tree itself and see the problem?".

Before Yuan could say a word Kratos cut in, "Lloyd, you remember how the fight with the root at Isalia was?". Lloyd looked down at the floor. Kratos began, "If we head to the Great Tree itself, imagine how difficult the problem will be." "Damn it!" said Lloyd sat back down."

Then Yuan started again, "As I said, thing to do right now is hide Colette,". Raine decided then to ask a question, "How long would Colette have to hide for? And for how long?"

Yuan, answered, "We'll hide her here, until my men could come up with a solution."

"What about Altamira?" said Regal. Everyone turned "What?" said Yuan.

Regal stood up, "We could hide her in Altamira, I think Colette would prefer it than here," Yuan began to raise his voice, "This isn't about comfort!". Regal turned to Colette, "Lets let her decide,"

"I would love to," said Colette with a cheery face. Yuan grew irritated, "Fine do what you wish.

"There is still one thing you haven't answered," said Presea. "Where is Zelos?" "We don't know," Yuan answered. The group froze again, "Chances are that the Tree got to him before we did." Yuan turned toward his desk. Then Sheena stood up, "We don't know that for sure! There were no reports of an earthquake in Meltokio".

Without looking at them Yuan gave an order, "Just go, leave what ever needs worrying to us," Before Lloyd could lash out a word, Kratos gave Lloyd a stern look. The group rose from their seats and exited the door. But Kratos stood behind to talk to Yuan.

"Do you really think the Tree got to Zelos?" said Kratos. Yuan, still without looking gave the reply, "No," Kratos then left the room.

"So I guess we're heading to Tethe Alla then," said Lloyd. "Yes," answered Regal. "Well, we better go get the Rheards," said Sheena.

As the group left to get the Rheards Genis stood with his sister waiting for Kratos, "Sis? Do you think Zelos is ok?"

Raine replied, "I'm sure he is, he has to be,"


	4. Altamira

The group finally arrived in Altamira, their first stop was in the hotel. They all had separate rooms, girls were on the top floor while the guys below.

"So what do we do now?" asked Lloyd as he scratched his head. Genis had an idea, "How about the girls and us go to the beach?"

"Well we should at least check with Regal before we do something like this," included Lloyd.

Meanwhile, Colette, Regal, and Presea were ascending to the elevator to one of top floors which would require only the President password to enter. When they arrived, Colette was amazed. The room had a view over the whole island, she could even see over the whole theme park from where she was. "Wow, Regal this is amazing," said Colette.

"If you need anything, just let me know," said Regal. Just as Regal left the room, he saw Presea standing by the door. "This is Alicia's room isn't it?" she asked. Regal stood silent for a while, "Yes," he finally admitted.

Presea began, "I remember some nights when she didn't come home and stayed at work. She always told me about the room where she sometimes stayed, and how high it was, and how it had a great view of the whole park," she stopped and stood silent. "Its ok," said Regal.

Just then Lloyd and the others came up from the elevator. "How did you get up here?" startled Regal. Then George stepped up, "That would be me master Regal".

Regal seemed cross, "George! I told you, you are not to tell anyone of the password!" George responded, "Yes master Regal I know, I put in the password myself".

"Very well," Regal settled down. "I never put in the password until now, I basically never touched this elevator before" said George trying to make his case. "Thank you George, I understand. You may go now." George then left the room.

"Sorry you had to see that," said Regal, "The only people who know the password is George and I,".

"It's ok," said Lloyd, "We were wondering if we could all go to the beach,". "I see, I suppose there would be nothing wrong with that, it's ok,". Regal answered. Genis jumped for joy.

Kratos stood in his room, he was bunked with Genis and Lloyd. Lloyd came in to change into his swim suit and saw Kratos lying on his bed. "Hey dad, uh what are you doing?" asked Lloyd. "I was resting," Kratos responded. "I thought angels can't rest," said Lloyd.

Kratos said nothing, he started to get up, but fell to his knees and started moaning.

"Dad!" Lloyd rushed to Kratos. "What's wrong?" he asked. He then realized that Kratos was grabbing his wound from when he fought Lloyd to summon Origin.

Kratos rose up, "It's…nothing, I'm going out". Just as he was about to leave the room Lloyd asked, "Wait! Where are you going?". "Out," Kratos responded.

When Kratos had one foot out the door Lloyd gave an answer, "You're going out to try to find Zelos aren't you?"

Kratos froze, "Take care of Colette," he said. "Sure dad," Lloyd gave him a thumbs up.

Kratos left the room, "I'll pray for you," Lloyd whispered.

After the group had fun playing at the beach till 6 in the afternoon, they returned to their rooms. "Hey, where's Kratos?" asked Genis. Lloyd quickly answered, "He's going out to get a breath of fresh air," Lloyd sweated. "When will he be back?"

Lloyd started to sweat again, "Tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow?" Genis questioned

"Tomorrow!" shouted Lloyd. "Well," thought Genis, "If we have the room to ourselves. That means…"

Lloyd finished his sentence, "All night pillow fight!" He then grabbed a pillow off his bed, and Genis did the same. Lloyd hit Genis over the head hard with his pillow. Genis fell to the floor, then Lloyd continued to beat down on his body. "Enough! Enough! Stop it!" Genis laughed and cried.

Sheena was walking by the room and heard, "Stop Lloyd you're too rough! Can't you be softer, oof, I'm only twelve."

Sheena shook her head and looked to the ceiling, "I rather not find out," she said then continued walking.

Lloyd and Genis's pillow fight went on for twelve minutes. "Man I'm beat!" stuttered Lloyd because of his tiredness. Just then Raine broke into the room, seeing two sweaty boys and messed up beds.

"You were here having a pillow fight this whole time!" shouted Raine. She seemed cross.

"Yeah Professor, what's wrong?" asked Lloyd. Raine then got up and grabbed Genis by the ear, "I've spent the last ten minutes trying to find you!" she shouted.

"Wait Professor!" shouted Lloyd. Raine slowly turned her head to look at Lloyd, he then became frightened because she began to give him a rather scary look, one which she makes when he doesn't do his homework.

Lloyd began to stutter, "Well… I f you were looking for him why didn't think about looking here first.

Raine gave him another look, which made Lloyd almost feel stupid. "I did, but when I asked Kratos if he's seen Genis, he said no. And he's been in this room most of the whole day."

Lloyd was surprised, " Wait, Kratos is here?" Raine shook her head, "He was, but he left for some personal business."

Lloyd stood silent for a while trying to figure out why Kratos stuck around for a while. Meanwhile, Raine took Genis to her room for a talk.

At 10:30 Regal took Lloyd up to see Colette. Regal stood waiting in the elevator while Lloyd went to say goodnight to Colette.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight," said Lloyd. "Yeah," agreed Colette. "Well, sweet dreams," said Lloyd.

Lloyd was about to leave the room but Colette stopped him, "Wait!" Lloyd turned. "Doesn't it bother you that Zelos is missing?" asked Colette. Lloyd nodded, "Yeah, but Yuan told us not to do anything about it,"

"I have an idea, let's look for him. It'll be like old times. Like when you and me used to look for Genis in hide and seek."

"Umm, I don't think it would like that" Lloyd disagreed.

"Oh," said Colette, "Then do you want to do an all night pillow fight?" Lloyd jumped back. "No way, not with an angel," Colette nodded "Then do you want to play cards? I remember seeing some on the second floor."

Lloyd nodded, "Sure ok, be right back." Lloyd ran for the elevator, "Could we go to the second floor? Me and Colette want to play some cards before we go to bed."

Regal froze, "We don't sell cards on the second floor," he said. They both stood silent. Next they ran for Colette's room. She was gone.


	5. sorry for the inconvience

I apologize for not putting this message up sooner. For the next few weekends I will not be able to update because of personal matters.

But as usual, I will keep updating my stories every weekend as soon as I can.

Until next time.


End file.
